


Angels

by jeongmoschild



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmoschild/pseuds/jeongmoschild
Summary: Momo transfers to a new school, where she meets friends both old and new.





	1. Desk-mates

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired._

_\- Robert Frost_

*

"Class, this is Hirai Momo, she's going to be in your class from now on. Momo, why don't you take the empty seat there?"

 

Standing next to the teacher, the new student gave a quick bow nervously before scurrying over to her seat at the left corner of the classroom. Her seat was at back of class, next to the row of clear glass panes that lined the classroom window. 

 

She put down her bag and took out her things. Her new classmates seemed to have settled down as well, shifting their attention back to the teacher in front.

 

"Hey." A voice called out to her softly from her right.

 

Momo turned her head, only to be greeted by the girl sitting beside her. Short, wispy blonde hair framed her petite features, her obsidian dark eyes sparkling under the sunlight spilling in from the windows, almost like a pair of beautiful jewels.

 

"My name is Yoo Jeongyeon. Nice to meet you." The girl grinned, white canines peeking out of her flower-bright lips.

 

_Wow, she's really pretty._

 

The brunette smiled back shyly. "I'm Momo. Nice to meet you too."

 

"Which school were you from previously?"

 

Momo shrugged. "I transferred from some obscure arts school overseas, so I don't think you would know about it."

 

"Ah, I see." Jeongyeon nodded her head in acknowledgement, "What made you want to transfer over here then? It is kind of weird to transfer over during senior year."

 

"Oh, nothing really. My parents just-"

 

The two returned their attention to the front of class, where their teacher's about to start their lesson.

 

"Looks like class is about to begin. Talk to you later?" Jeongyeon smiled once more.

 

"Sure." Momo replied, still somewhat dazed. She's still in a new environment after all, and everything still seemed really alien to her - the new people, the new school or just everything around her now in general.

 

Class went on, and Momo tried her best to concentrate and thoroughly digest what the teacher was talking about, knowing very well that she is already a few weeks behind on this semester's work.

 

However, occasionally, at the corner of her eye she would see Jeongyeon almost dozing off, her head leaning forward, eyes clearly shut as the temptation of sleep consumed her.

 

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" the teacher called out suddenly, snapping the blonde girl awake almost immediately.

 

What followed was the snickering and laughing of their nearby classmates, and Momo couldn't help but giggle along when Jeongyeon stretched her arms upwards lazily as her consciousness returned, a big yawn escaping her lips.

 

It clearly wasn't her first time dozing off in class.

 

And before the teacher could go on to lecture the sleepy student, the school bell rang and it was break time. Students trickled out of the classroom one by one, each of them with their own respective packs of friends.

 

"Momo!" A familiar voice called out, and Momo already knew who it was without looking.

 

A slim, long-haired girl ran to the front of Momo's desk, jumping up and down excitedly almost like an overexcited puppy. It looks like she's been waiting for her outside of class.

 

"Sana! I missed you so much! " Momo stood up to give her old friend a hug. It has been at least two years since she moved out of their neighbourhood, and now that she's returned, Sana seems ecstatic to have her lunch buddy back.

 

The taller girl giggled. "Me too. I was so happy when you told me you're moving back. You haven't changed much, you know? Other than the fact that your face looks so much more..." she tilted her head, her big, round eyes examining Momo's face, "... mature now. Yeah, you look more like an adult now! Remember the times when I used to call you 'dumpling cheeks'? Guess I can't call you that anymore." Sana pouted in mock annoyance.

 

"We  _are_ seniors now, aren't we?" Momo sighed. "Time does fly, huh?"

 

Sana smiled but was eager to change the subject. "But enough of all this sentimental stuff, I'm starving. Let's go eat." Before Momo could complain, Sana had already grabbed her by her hand and led her out of the classroom.

 

"Wait! I was going to talk to-"

 

She turned her head back to the direction of her seat.

 

...The girl with blonde hair was no where to be found.

 

*

 

Before Momo could notice, almost a month's worth of school days had already passed. Each day there were maybe small differences in what she did or what she felt, but school life felt mostly repetitive - study, socialise, rest, and repeat.

 

However, there was something that motivated her to go to class everyday. Something that wasn't the food, the dance club, or the funny banter she and Sana would have.

 

Everyday, Momo would exchange small talk with the pretty girl sitting next to her, Jeongyeon - the both of them seem to not share any particular interests, but their personalities match well so they generally get along.

 

Jeongyeon was certainly interesting to Momo - she's a social butterfly, knowing almost everyone in school; yet she wasn't arrogant and unapproachable like many other popular kids that were in her previous school. In fact, she was a pretty ordinary high school student - she loves to sleep, likes Lego, has a weird sense of humour and apparently her life depends on something that she calls, 'dank memes'. (Momo still doesn't get what's so funny about the picture of Kermit the frog sipping tea that Jeongyeon showed her)

 

It may seem weird, but because of Jeongyeon, she now looks forward to class everyday - maybe it was her genuine longing to know more about Jeongyeon, given they only talk so little everyday, as she never fails to cryptically disappear every recess; or maybe something more. But it was way too early for Momo to judge now.

 

A new school day, comes with a new conversation she gets to share with Jeongyeon.

 

It was almost like filling in a large jigsaw puzzle - everyday Momo would obtain a new jigsaw piece, and one day, she would fill in the whole board.

 

It was break time, and Momo was in the cafeteria with Sana.

 

"Usually I would hang out with the girls in my class. But I feel like I don't really 'click' with them, you know?" Sana pursed her lips as she fiddled with her drink straw.

 

"You mean the gang with that thai girl who's really good at dancing?" Momo bit into her ham and cheese sandwich. School food never tasted the best, but at least the food's better here compared to her previous school.

 

"No, I meant the other gang. The one with-" Sana was then interrupted by a sudden burst of loud cheering coming from the school field. The both of them looked over.

 

Numerous curious students were already crowding around the railings facing the field, while others had already went downstairs to witness whatever that was going on.

 

"Any idea what's that all about?" Momo asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

"It's the interschool track and field competition. My friend Mina told me about it. She's participating, I think."

 

Momo gasped. "Let's go support her then!" She quickly finished up her food and ran downstairs with Sana following her, her drink still in hand.

 

By the time they reached the field, the competition had already started. A literal sea of students flooded the area surrounding the field, and there were barely any seats left on the bleacher so Sana and Momo decided to sit on the stairs along with the other latecomers. The view wasn't great, but at least they didn't have to stand.

 

Squinting, Momo could barely make out what was happening in the field under the glaring sunlight.

 

But from what she can see, her school team seems to be in third place in the relay currently. Momo couldn't not recognise their school's obnoxiously neon orange jersey. Momo felt like it made the school track team look like road workers from afar (not like she'd ever dare tell that to anyone)

 

"Mina!!!!!" Sana screamed at the top of her lungs as the red-headed girl wearing their school jersey ran with all her might, her long, crimson-coloured locks whipping behind her like a fiery blaze. Her long, lean legs pounded against the earth likely as fast as her body could carry her, but not fast enough for her to catch up to the two other girls ahead of her.

 

"How many laps has it been?"

 

Sana furrowed her brows and shook her head. "It's already the third lap. If they don't close the distance fast, I really don't know."

 

"Yoo Jeongyeon!!"

 

"Legend!!!"

 

"Meme boi!!"

 

The crowd became agitated once again as the redhead passed the baton she was holding to her teammate. Momo had to look twice.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon. Her tall figure bolted forward, the baton clutched tightly in her hand. Her pace quickened, and before anyone could react the distance between her and the runners in front closed a hefty amount.

 

"Yeah, show them, Jeongyeon!"

 

"You go girl!!"

 

The cheering surrounding Sana and Momo was deafening, and Sana wasn't doing anything to help with her high-pitched screeching.

 

Yet, Momo couldn't hear any of it - as if there was no crowd, no competition, no Sana around her - just her sitting there, with Jeongyeon there in the distance, looking the best Momo's ever seen her.

 

_She never told me she was a school athlete._

 

Maybe it's because she's never seen Jeongyeon so serious before, her expression intense and focused instead of the the usual nonchalant aura she used to give off; or it was because of the way she ran - each stretch, each step was executed with such precision, her form agile and nimble, as if she was born to run; like graceful lioness pouncing in the wind. Momo wondered how can one even manage to look so attractive while running so fast.

 

At the last stretch of the circuit, Momo watched as Jeongyeon started to accelerate to an all-out sprint, running past the first girl ahead of her, then the second, then the finish line.

 

The crowd went wild as the whistle went off, with students standing up shouting and cheering loudly.

 

The blonde girl collapsed sitting on the ground, her head facing downwards panting and her chest heaving heavily in exhaustion, but when she raised her head to meet with her teammates, there was a happy and satisfied expression on her face. She won.  _They_ won.

 

Momo didn't know why, but it feels nice to see Jeongyeon happy. It feels great, in fact.

 

_I wonder if I could make her that happy one day._

 

"Earth to Momo!" Momo shook her head as she noticed Sana's hand waving up and down in front of her face, snapping out of her reverie."Your're blushing! Who were you staring at, huh?" Sana snickered playfully while looking around to search for the person her friend might have been looking at.

 

Momo cupped her face with both of her hands. "I'm not blushing! You've gone blind, Sana!"

 

"It's pretty obvious even in this lighting, you know."

 

"It's so sunny! I'm just a little sunburnt."

 

"There's a roof above the bleachers, Momo."

 

Their bickering was promptly put to a halt by a shout coming from the field, amongst the horrible cauldron of noise and celebration that was surrounding them.

 

"Momo!" the blonde girl shouted, "I won!" she shouted again, or at least, that's what Momo thinks she shouted.

 

Sana turned over to Momo, whose face was already redder than a overly ripe apple.

 

"Ah, now I see what's going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I accidentally deleted this chapter :') sorry to those who left comments ilym but...  
> Anyway, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written! Please do share and support ^^  
> Follow me on twitter: @jeongmoschild


	2. révéler

She'd told herself she'd never love again after what happened last year.

 

But whenever she's around her, her heart starts to swell with desire and longing, like a ticking time bomb ready for her to blurt out the words - "I think I like you," anytime she let down her guard.

 

The way happiness flared in her eyes when she's happy, the way she flips her lovely, whiskey-coloured hair, or the way her smile would radiate such warmth that she would be the sun and she would be a sunburn - she wouldn't mind the world collapsing around her, as long as she could see her.

 

"Jeongyeon?" 

 

Jeongyeon shook herself awake.

 

"Class is over, sleepy head! It's 4.25 already."

 

Her eyes widened in horror.

 

"Crap, I'm going to miss my bus!" the girl cried out, still wearing her sweaty jersey that  _reeks_ of deodorant.

 

Momo giggled at her deskmate, who was currently scrambling for all of her belongings on their linked tables and shoving them aggressively into her backpack.

 

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The blonde girl groaned.

 

The other girl only smiled. "You looked like you were having a nice dream."

 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

 

"What? It's true!" Momo gave a childish pout. "Anyway, good luck catching your bus! I would hug you for good luck but you kinda smell like you bathed in deodorant."

 

"Sorry. I was too tired to even go change," Jeongyeon carried her bag on her back, "What about you? Going back yet?"

 

The other girl shook her head. "Me, Sana and Mina have dance practice later. Well, that's the only reason why I'm still here, anyway."

 

"Have fun in your practice then!" Jeongyeon rushed out of class after waving goodbye to her friend.

 

The bus stop was emptier than usual, as most of the students had already taken the 4 o' clock bus. She checked her phone.

 

4.28pm. She wasn't late. Jeongyeon let out an audible sigh and slumped down on the bench behind her. Usually, she would take the bus with Chaeyoung, but Chaeyoung's sick at home, so no one came to her class to wake her up today.

-

**Chae bae**

 

**WaSSup?!!?**

4.28pm

**So how was the relay?**

4.28pm

**We won!!!**

**You don't know how tired I am**

**I practically ran my ass off**

4.28pm

**AT LEAST YOU GUYS WON**

**I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS :')**

4.29pm

**Btw, was the cute girl there? ;)**

4.29pm

**what**

4.29pm

**idk what cute girl you're**

**talking** **about**   **you're drunk**

4.29pm

**Oh you can't lie to me Jeong ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

4.29pm

**Jihyo told me everything hehe**

4.29pm

 **SHE DID?!?!?! GSJSJJSJSK**   **IS2G IMMA ROAST** **HER TOMORROW**  

4.30pm

 **wAIT SO YOU** _**DO** _ **LIKE SOMEONE!!!! omg** **I'm reporting this to the group chat asap**

4.30pm

 **son chaeyoung you better not come**  

**to school tomorrow or else**

4.30pm

**My bus is here catch you later loser**

4.30pm

**I'm muting the group chat too btw**

4.30pm

-

Jeongyeon ignored any further messages that she received and boarded the bus. The bus was not packed like usual, so she was lucky enough to find a seat. She sat on the seat next to the window, hugging her backpack on her lap. It was then when she noticed her medal's ribbon jetting out of her backpack pocket.

*

Her team wouldn't make it. She wouldn't make it. Chaeyoung's their best sprinter, but she's not here so she was replaced by their backup.

 

Their backup's still a fairly new athlete, so Jeongyeon really couldn't blame her when she started lagging behind during her lap. By the time she passed the baton to Mina, the three other runners were already a quarter in their next lap. Mina managed to catch up with one of them, but the distance between her and the two leading runners was still significant.

 

Jeongyeon got into position, preparing to receive the baton from Mina. As the team anchor, or what most people call the fourth runner, she often faces immense pressure as she is responsible for making up ground on the race-leader, or preserving the lead already secured by their teammates. Both are equally as mind gruelling.

 

Her eyes wandered over to the crowd, and suddenly, a particular figure caught her eye.

 

_Momo. She's here._

 

Beside Momo was another girl with lighter brown hair, and Jeongyeon remembers seeing her dancing on stage during teacher's day last year. Jeongyeon doesn't remember what her name is exactly, but recalls Momo calling her 'Sana' before.

 

Jeongyeon started jogging as Mina got closer, ready to go all out at any moment. Even though she couldn't exactly see where Momo was looking, she could still somehow feel her gaze on her, as if she was silently cheering her on from within her heart. 

 

 _She's watching me. I can do this_.

 

Jeongyeon took a deep breath, and the rest was history.

*

"Oh my gosh, you like Yoo Jeongyeon?" 

 

"Shh! I told you to keep quiet about it!" Momo shushed her friend, covering her mouth with her hand as Sana could be heard mumbling various inaudible words that were likely nothing Momo wanted to hear right now.

 

"What's going on?" Mina walked over to the corner of the dance room where Sana and Momo were sitting.

 

Sana, finally breaking out of Momo's grasp stood up and wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders, giggling. "My friend here has a crush on one of your teammates."

 

Mina laughed and shook her head. "Please don't tell me it's Chou Tzuyu."

 

Momo, who has probably drowned in her own embarrassment by now, whined and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh... no..." She whimpered. One day she swears she's going to duct tape Sana's mouth permanently to prevent her from leaking any more confidential information.

 

The younger girl laughed once again, her laughter soft yet sincere. "I believe we have not met properly before. My name is Mina. Nice to meet you."

 

"I'm Momo." She removed one of her hands covering her face to shake hands with the standing girl. "By the way, who's this Chou Tzuyu you mentioned just now? Just curious." Maybe the two girls couldn't tell, but Momo was desperate to change the subject of their converstation right now.  _Very_  desperate.

 

Mina raised her eyebrows, surprised. "You don't know who she is? She's one of the most popular girls in our school!"

 

"I heard her parents are owners of a famous chain of hospitals back in Taiwan, " Sana's mouth then curved into a sly smirk, "She's also really pretty, by the way."

 

"Don't you dare sleep with her, Minatozaki Sana."

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot that you're her _girlfriend._ " Sana trilled.

 

"I'm not her girlfriend!" 

 

"Well, our entire school thinks otherwise- AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

 

Sana burst into uncontrollable laughter as Mina started tickling her in revenge. "I'm not dating her, Sana. I'm just her friend, " she said sternly, "Just because we talk a lot, it doesn't mean that we're in love."

 

 _Just because we talk a lot, it doesn't mean that we're in love._ Those words echoed in Momo's head, and became imprinted in her heart. She couldn't help but ponder - what if Jeongyeon thought of her as nothing more but a friend, like how Mina thinks of this Tzuyu girl? 

 

Momo couldn't focus much during that dance practice. Her mind was filled with nothing but thoughts about Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon.

 

If people call this being lovesick, Momo thinks she needs to be admitted to the ICU right now.

*

The ticking sound of Jeongyeon's wall clock resonated throughout her bedroom, accompanied by the faint melody of chirping crickets from outside her window. The inkiness of the dark sky outside was somewhat remedied by the countless stars suspended up above - rarely would you get to witness such a phenomenon if you live in the city.

 

Jeongyeon was ready to start catching up on the work she missed out on today due to the competition. Putting down the hot chocolate she made for herself on her study table, she rummaged through her bag, looking for her biology notebook.

 

"Hm?" 

 

What her hand pulled out was indeed a biology notebook, but something looked...  _off_. She looked closer at the cover of the notebook.

 

Jeongyeon swore she almost spit out her drink.

 

The name 'Hirai Momo' was written out clearly on the brown-coloured cover of the notebook. The panicked girl flipped through the contents of her bag again and managed to find her own notebook.

 

 _Alright. At least I can do my notes tonight._ She sighed in relief. Momo shouldn't need her notebook tonight, given she already did her work in class.

 

 _I'm sure she wouldn't mind me copying her notes._  Jeongyeon thought to herself. It shouldn't matter much, since their biology teacher makes everyone copy the same things anyway. Besides, copying from an actual physical notebook was much better for her eyes compared to straining her eyes at a small phone screen.

 

Jeongyeon stared at the foreign looking notebook in her hands. She was holding something that belonged to Momo, and currently, she had full access to the contents of it. Even this was enough to make Jeongyeon's heart race. 

 

 _Stop overreacting, Yoo Jeongyeon. Time to do your work._ She slapped herself on her right cheek. 

 

She opened her own notebook in front of her and Momo's one at the side. 

 

Her deskmate's handwriting can be described as bubbly and cute, and Jeongyeon would definitely relate that to her personality. It wasn't super neat like hers - where the bottom of each letter would strictly stick to the lines of the paper - but at least it's still illegible. 

 

But what caught Jeongyeon's eye the most were Momo's adorable doodles on the blank spaces of the top and bottom of each page - it seems that doodling was her own way of entertaining herself during class. On the page she was currently on, there's a drawing of three dogs - all three of them look like some sort of Jack Russell Terrier (or maybe a Poodle... Jeongyeon really can't tell), with the names 'Lucky', 'Pudding' and 'Petco' written above their heads.

 

As she finished writing the notes on that page, she flipped the page, noticing a small drawing of a girl that looked very much like her on the next page.

     

The character looked cartoonish, sporting a bobbed hairstyle, while wearing the school uniform and blazer. Two letters - 'JY' was written beside the doodle.

 

_JY...? Could this be... a drawing of me?_

 

Next to the drawing, two words, 'MISSING U' can be seen, albeit in very small handwriting. 

 

If this was anyone else's notebook, she would most definitely feel flattered, but this was _Momo's_  notebook. The same Momo she has been thinking about a lot lately. 

 

Even though it was just a small drawing, the fact that Momo was thinking of her even when she wasn't in class was already enough to make the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

 

Jeongyeon didn't want to get her hopes too high, but perhaps there's a chance Momo might feel the same after all.

-

**MOMORING <3**

**OMG I just found this really hot girl on instagram**

10.43pm

**she's goes to our school, so she lives just nearby I think**

10.43pm

**....Sana pls don't do what I think you're planning to do**

10.43pm

**What's her name?**

10.43pm

**I'm not sure myself tbh, the closest I've got**

**is a picture of her wearing the school uniform** ,

**I can make out the letters A, Y and N from her name tag tho**

10.44pm

**She didn't include her real name in her bio or her username?**

10.44pm

**Nope, but her username is fluffybunny19**

10.44pm

**... Just don't get murdered/raped/kidnapped ok**

10.44pm

**Stay safe bb**

10.44pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hMMMM I wonder who Sana's set her eyes on ¬v¬  
> Again, follow me on twitter @jeongmoschild for latest updates! ^^


	3. SAY YES

The blonde girl was on her way to class, thinking hard about how she was going to return Momo's notebook without her knowing. She felt like she'd seen something that was certainly not meant for her eyes - she felt guilty, but at the same time, she's happy that she's seen it. It gave her some assurance that her desk-mate didn't think of her as merely 'that lazy and smelly classmate who also has the sleeping habits of a sloth'.

 

Upon stepping into her classroom, the seat next to hers was empty. Jeongyeon let out a silent sigh of relief. She slipped the biology notebook into her desk-mate's drawer.

*

 

 

"Well, evidence does suggest that she may feel the same way." The taller girl said thoughtfully, her hand placed on her chin.

 

"Ask her out!!" The shorter girl beamed, her long, raven-feather hair flopping behind her as she jumped up and down around her senior excitedly. "She obviously likes you back, Jeong."

 

" It's just a drawing of me, girls. Chae, you draw me really often too, don't you?" Jeongyeon reasoned.

 

Chaeyoung gave a frustrated expression. "That's because I'm practically besties with all of you! I don't write things like 'missing u' on my drawings! Or stare at you for no reason! Or, probably the most convincing one -  _blush_  at you! She's so obvious and you're so OBLIVIOUS!"

 

Tzuyu nodded in agreement, flipping her dark brown hair out of her face. "I remember her blushing quite hard on the day of the inter-school relay. She's pretty cute, and you seem to like her a lot."

 

"But still..."

 

"Just do it!" The black-haired girl shouted as she did the iconic Shia Labeouf 'Just Do It' pose. (She may not have noticed it, but Tzuyu was silently judging her from the back.)

 

The door behind the three girls opened, and another girl with wavy brown hair walked in.

 

"Jihyo!" Chaeyoung enthusiastically lunged at her teammate. It's been two weeks since she came down with chicken pox, and today she was finally well enough to attend school and not spread the dreaded disease like the plague.

 

Jihyo chuckled. "Hey, Chae. I missed you a lot. The rooftop's really quiet without you around, you know?"

 

"Perhaps that was for the better." Tzuyu teased, earning a sulky expression from Chaeyoung.

 

"You say that now, but I remember you complaining to me that break was boring without Chae around a few days ago." Jihyo then noticed that there was someone missing from their usual lunch gang. "Where's Mina?"

 

"Dance practice probably. Spring Dance is coming up soon, and she told me that she's performing." The Taiwanese girl informed them.

 

"Really? She never told me though." Chaeyoung said, this time sounding slightly less cheerful as before; but she was quick to change the topic before anyone could notice anything. "Anyway! We're here to discuss about Jeongyeon's crush on her desk-mate in class!"

 

Jeongyeon got up, ready to strangle her big-mouthed friend. "Shut up! We're on an open-air rooftop for god's sake, anyone downstairs could hear you!"

 

The senior chased the sophomore all around the place like cat and mouse. Tzuyu swore that Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung may be high school students physically, but mentally, they have the minds of a kindergartener. 

 

_Spring Dance..? That's it!_

 

 Jihyo's face lit up, "Why don't you ask her to Spring Dance?" she suggested.

 

Both girls froze in place, the shorter one looking as if she saw a pile of gold, the taller one looking as if she saw a ghost.

 

"That's a great idea!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, giving Jihyo a big thumbs up.

 

Jeongyeon slumped her shoulders, looking discouraged. "I'll never bring up the courage to ask her that. It's too soon."

 

Jihyo sighed, "You always say that! 'It's too soon'. Nothing is ever 'just the right timing' for you when it comes to things like this."

 

"If y'all don't mind, I need to go to the ladies for a moment," Tzuyu excused herself, "I'll be back in 5."

 

"Okay." Jihyo said before continuing, "Jeong, you have to take up your own initiative to acheive about you want. You can't just expect things you want to just  _happen_  to you."

 

"Just imagine she's a competition you want to win!" Chaeyoung beamed innocently, trying to cheer up her senior who wasn't exactly feeling very good with herself right now.

 

Jeongyeon shook her head. "She isn't just a competition I want to conquer and boast about in my college application. When I saw her on the first day, the way she acts, the way she talks, the way she  _smiles_ \- I already knew she was the one. It's like listening to a song for the first time, and instantly knowing that it would be your jam. She's special, and I don't want to mess up."

 

"It's exactly because she's that special to you, that you should have more self-confidence and take the initiative to tell her before the opportunity slips past!" Jihyo put both of her hands on her friend's shoulder, "...You don't want history to repeat itself, don't you? What happened with _her_..."

 

The blonde girl raised her head immediately at those words, her brows tightening in annoyance. "Didn't I tell you to not bring her up anymore?"

 

"You don't want the same thing that happened with her to happen to Momo, Yoo Jeongyeon. That time if you at least spoke up-"

 

"She is not Momo and Momo isn't her. I don't want to hear  _anyone_ talk about  _anything_ regarding her anymore!" Jeongyeon shouted angrily.

 

Chaeyoung, panicking, tried to lower the aminosity between the two. "Girls, let's just calm down-"

 

"Jeong!" Tzuyu emerged from the rooftop entrance, with Jeongyeon's phone in her hand, "I did the asking for you."

 

"You did WHAT?" Jeongyeon screamed, her mouth gaping wide as she put both of her hands in her pockets, noticing that her phone was missing. "Since when did you take my phone?!"

 

"I took it when I was about to leave."

 

Jeongyeon didn't even bother to give Tzuyu a reaction - she just snatched her phone back as fast as physically possible and opened up her chats.

 

-

**(Unknown number)**

**Hey Momo, Jeongyeon here. I was wondering if**

**you would go to Spring Dance with me?**

1.14pm

**That is if no one asked you yet ^^**

1.14pm

**Sure, I'd love to. :)**

1.15pm

-

 

"Tzuyu, you're a genius." Chaeyoung said, her expression equally as surprised as the other two.

 

"How did you even get her number?"

 

"I have my connections." Tzuyu boasted to Jihyo proudly.

 

While the two of them wonder in awe at how Tzuyu managed to pull off all of this, Jeongyeon was left frozen in place, her heart pounding so hard she swore it was going to pop out of her chest any moment.

 

_She said yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a wingwoman like Tzuyu uwu  
> Follow me on twitter @jeongmoschild! ^^


	4. Holding On

It's been a few days since Jeongyeon last talked to Momo, who was busy with Spring Dance rehearsals. As curious as she is, Jeongyeon has never seen Momo dance, neither did she have the chance to ask Mina about her - Mina only knew Momo just recently too, so it would be kind of pointless anyway. But if Momo can dance on the same team as pro dancers like Sana and Mina, especially just after transferring here, she must be really talented.

 

Jeongyeon leaned back on her seat, bored. She misses Momo raving about her favorite k-pop group, her priceless reactions to the memes she would show her, her telling wacky stories about her dogs. (Jeongyeon's personal favourite is the one when one of the canines ate a box full of Hana's paintballs - its poop was a neon fluorescent green for the next six days)

 

Turning her head to the empty desk on her left, the blonde girl sighed;

 

_Looks like I'm the one who's missing you this time._

 

*

 

The school bell went off, signalling the end of yet another school day. Tomorrow was Spring Dance after all, and most students want to get a good night's sleep before the all-nighter they're going to pull off after the dance (everyone knows that the event itself ends at 10 o' clock sharp - but almost everyone will end up partying at someone else's place or clubbing somewhere until dawn afterwards. It's pretty much a known secret by now). Hence, school grounds were mostly deserted by now, bar a few students here and there - including the two girls that were still in some junior's classroom.

 

The evening sunlight basked the room in a copper shade of warmth. The classroom was totally empty, free of both students and school bags - except for Mina and Tzuyu.

 

"So you rejected him?" Tzuyu rubbed Mina's shoulder, trying to console her.

 

Mina hiccuped, her sobbing making her sound almost incomprehensible. "Yep, then he got really angry and..." she proceeded to sweep her hair out of her forehead and pointed to the blue-black spot on her forehead. "I reported him to the discipline teachers, but they ended up laughing at me, saying that 'my standards were too high for men.'"

 

Tzuyu pulled Mina into an tight embrace. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. That guy _and_ the teachers can go fuck themselves." 

 

Mina giggled. "It's rare to hear you swear. In so many years I think I've only heard you swear this many times," She then started counting with her fingers, "Around 8 times? I think."

 

"I only swear when I get really pissed." 

 

"So you're really pissed now?" 

 

"Of course! Someone hurt you! A guy at that!" 

 

Mina smiled, even though tears can still be seen brimming in her eyes. "Thank you, I really don't know what I'd do without such a good friend like you." Mina and Tzuyu has been best friends since middle school, since they were both in the school team. Tzuyu trusts Mina completely, and so does Mina to Tzuyu. Although they're one year apart in age, the two would still hang out with each other during recess and after school - even up until now, albeit with a few new friends.

 

Tzuyu took a piece of tissue and wiped the tears from Mina's face gently. "Don't sweat it. I'm your friend after all-"

 

The girls were then interrupted by the sudden sound of the classroom door creaking open slowly. A small figure walked in, holding a piece of painted canvas in her hands. 

 

MIna stood up from her seat to face the girl. "...Chae? What are you doing here?" 

 

"Mina?" Chaeyoung froze in place immediately at the sight in front of her. "O-oh, I'm so sorry, Jihyo told me that you're here so..." she glanced over to Tzuyu, "I'm interrupting something aren't I? I'll just leave the two of you alone." She stammered.

 

"No, Chae! Come back!" But it was too late. The younger girl had already ran out of the classroom, and by the time Mina reached the corridor outside class, it was empty. 

 

"Chaeyoung!" 

 

Chaeyoung's a good runner, and Mina hated it.

 

*

 

Chaeyoung's feet pounded hard on the concrete floor, leaving echoing footsteps throughout the school corridor. She wiped the streams of tears flowing on her cheeks with her elbow.

 

She knew that this would happen. She knew that Mina and Tzuyu definitely have a thing together. It's not the first time she's seen the both of them alone, with Tzuyu's hand on Mina's cheek or Mina's head on Tzuyu's shoulder; neither is it surprising for her when she hears rumours of them being a couple.

 

_I never stood  a chance with Mina. Tzuyu's so pretty, smart and rich; and certainly I'm none of that. All I can do is paint my silly portraits._

 

Upon reaching the ground floor, Chaeyoung went up to the bin, ready to trash the piece of canvas that was originally meant for her date tomorrow night, when suddenly, she felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned around in surprise.

 

"...Jeongyeon?" 

 

"What are you doing here at this hour? I thought I told you to take the bus without me." 

 

"I... had some errands to run. Coach wants to see me." Chaeyoung said edgily.

 

"Really? I thought I saw you walking upstairs to the classrooms," Jeongyeon tilted her head, brows knitting in concern. "Are... you crying?"

 

Chaeyoung sniffed her nose and shook her head defiantly. "No, I'm not-"

 

"Your eyes and nose are kind of red and swollen right now."

 

"I-I have a cold."

 

Jeongyeon moved her face closer to her's, which Chaeyoung flinched away from instantly. "There's tear streaks on your cheeks."

 

"I... was sneezing." She reasoned pathetically.

 

Jeongyeon put both of her hands on her waist, clearly able to see through the younger's facade causing Chaeyoung to sigh in defeat. "Fine. I got rejected for Spring Dance. Happy now?"

 

"Did you ask Mina?" The taller girl ventured. 

 

Chaeyoung nodded, her head facing downwards. "She was with Tzuyu. Just the two of them. Tzuyu had her hand on Mina's cheek, and the way Mina was looking at her - Actually, I...I ran away before asking her."

 

Jeongyeon always knew about Chaeyoung's unrecruited crush on Mina. Ever since Chaeyoung was a freshman and MIna was a sophomore the younger girl has always been head over heels for her - every training session, every lunch break you would see the happy glint in her eyes whenever she's around the redhead, and even after a year, Chaeyoung still holds on to the same light and love for Mina. However, Chaeyoung never brought up the courage to tell her, and just remained good friends with her. It seemed as if Chaeyoung would rather be in Mina's orbit in any way she can be, even as a mere friend - as long as she didn't make Mina cast her out (which is exactly what Chaeyoung  _dreads_  right now).

 

The thing was that, there are currently two major obstacles for Chaeyoung to confess her feelings right now - nobody knows anything about Mina's sexuality as she's never discussed it openly, but what everyone does know is that she has a lot of male admirers. Jeongyeon remembers that every Sports Day the guys would go up to her and call her pretty, which she would only respond with a shy smile. Yet, at the same time there was also Chou Tzuyu, who's been with her through thick and thin, and nobody knows if they're exactly dating either. Whichever it was, it wouldn't be a pretty scenario for Chaeyoung.

 

"Look, you really can't just assume that she's rejected you just because you've seen her with Tzuyu. However, I know how you feel. The feeling of dread that if someone doesn't share the same feelings as you, and that you coming clean about your feelings could ruin everything," Jeongyeon sighed, "But if there's anything I can advice you to do at this stage, is just to ask her outright."

 

Chaeyoung scoffed. "It's easy for you to say, who was the scaredy-cat the other day when I asked you to ask Momo to Spring Dance?" 

 

"I'm not you, and I don't want you to be like me either. It's just that... Even if Mina really turns out to be straight, or is dating who you think she is dating, at least you get a peace of mind afterwards. There's no point in chasing someone's shadow forever, you know?" Jeongyeon said.

 

_She has a point, Chaeyoung._

 

She looked at the portrait in her hands, with Mina's gleaming acrylic brown eyes staring back at her.

 

"Come on, now. It's getting late. Time to go to the bus stop." Jeongyeon gestured Chaeyoung to come along as she started walking towards the exit. "I'll buy you ice cream later."

 

"Did you say ice cream?" Chaeyoung's eyes lit up slightly as she scuttled over to catch up with her senior, "I want strawberry ice cream!"

 

-

 

**cuties(◕◡◕✿**

 

 

 

 

**[Me]**

**Sana you haven't told us who you're bringing to Spring Dance!!! >:(**

**9.31pm**

 

 

 

**[Mitan]**

**Me and my friends are betting on who's your date, Sana. The winner gets 10 bucks from each loser.**

**9.32pm**

 

**[Cheese Kimbap]**

**why don't you tell me who you're betting on, Mina. (ღˇᴗˇ)｡**

**9.32pm**

 

**[Mitan]**

**Nah, that ruins all the suspense and fun.**

**9.32pm**

 

**[Me]**

**Is it the instagram girl you told me about the other day?**

**9.32pm**

 

**[Cheese Kimbap]**

**well I'm just gonna tell y'all this first - I'm 99.99999% sure**

**y'all don't even know who she is (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)** **esp u momo**

**9.32pm**

 

**[Me]**

**what**

**why me**

**9.33pm**

 

**[Cheese Kimbap]**

**OK BYE SLEEP TIGHT GIRLS ^^**

**9.33pm**

 

_-Sana is now offline-_

**[Me]**

**DAMMIT SANA COME BACK HERE RN**

**9.33pm**

 

**[Me]**

**SANA**

**9.34pm**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to get longer starting from this chapter! ^^


End file.
